Sekirei Yuuto Hanari's Story
by docorlando2
Summary: This is the same Sekirei placed in the view point of a different Ashikabi.


***Disclaimer* I do not own anything of Sekirei or it's characters/ world.**

It was a calm spring day, on that fateful day. Clear skies, but not too hot and I decided to do some shopping rather than playing video games on a saturday. I saw the great crowd of people as I walked into downtown. Everything has changed since I left the quiet rural life for the roar of urbanization.

"Well at least the food is similar." I said looking at the vegetables in the grocery store. Heading to the checkout line I spotted a girl with green hair being chased by a blonde haired girl wearing bee clothing. "Umm, keep the change!" I told the clerk after giving her a fifty dollar bill and running out the store in the direction of the two girls.

Running in no particular direction, I looked out for both girls in every direction until I saw that dark green hair once again. The problem is that, when I saw that hair again, it was standing on top of me.

"Oh I'm sorry, so sorry." A male voice called out to me, could that really have been the girl I had just seen?

"Where are you going #59? We were just having fun and now we can get to the climax!" The blonde chick popped up again! What exactly were they doing? And was this person on top of me #59? Before I could respond, the person grabbed me and we transported to the roof of a building on the other side of town from where I was, and where my groceries are.

"That was close now wasn't it?" Still shocked, all I could do is poke the person, "Ah. What are you doing here? I specifically transported only myself, or maybe not."

Is this person that stupid, " So what are you doing an-?" Before I could finish, I was cut off by a explosion on the roof top and guess what, that bee chick. "And who is she? ... Who are you bee chick?"

Twitching her eye she yelled, " I am not bee chick, I am Mitsuha #38 and I have challenged this one to a fight, but he doesn't seem to want to do so."

The green haired guy responded, "I don't want to fight you, I believe it is wrong to fight unless it is completely necessary." Apparently talking to her made none of the effect because she waved her whip getting ready to attack, making me step in front of him and protect this person. "What was that for? You can get really hurt, and I can teleport away." He turned me around and inspected my arms, "You need to get this wrapped up, and I know where you can go." With that, he grabbed me and we teleported to the MBI hospital.

"Why are we here? I was only hit with a whip!" I thought it was just a whip, but when I looked at the damages, I realized that not only had my clothes been soaked in blood, but it was dripping to the ground as if someone didn't fully turn of a sink.

"That was pure courage that you showed back there." The guy said, "I'm Yoshito, and you are?..."

"Oh umm Yuuto, Yuuto Hanari." I finally took a good look at his face, it was very handsome and smooth. I started blushing. "Well then it seems as if I just have to wear these bandages for a little while."

"Your a man, so you can work through any pain." With that Yoshito left the hospital room with me alone or so I thought. I began to walk back to my house, but before I passed by the grocery store to see if my groceries could somehow still be there, and of course, gone! So of course I make it to my house and set down my backpack on the ground and passed out.

**The next morning.**

"Ahh! Yoshito! What are you doing in my room let alone my bed?" Yoshito opens his eyes slowly and yawns.

"G'morning," He told me sleepily. "Oh yeah here." He handed me my grocery bag.

So happy, I grabbed him tightly in a hug then put up my perishables in the fridge and my first aid kit in my bag and went back to Yoshito. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you of course. I believe you are my Ashikabi, my destined one, so will you bestow me with this pleasure?" He came closer to me as if he were searching for a kiss, and I wasn't able to refuse.

"O-okay." I leaned in and kissed him making golden wings come out of his back.

"With the telepathic bonds of the contract, my Ashikabi's misfortune will be transported!" With that we were transported to a room with TVs. On one TV Hiroto Minaka was there and it seemed as if he were talking to me.

"Welcome to the Sekirei plan! This plan is where 108 un-winged children are placed in the world in order to be winged and fight against each other until the last one is standing. OH! What is this? You there!" He pointed at me, "Your first Sekirei is Yoshito, the traveling Sekirei. And it appears as if that is not all that you are, you are also Takehito's nephew aren't you?" I nod quickly. "Are you as intelligent as him?"

"I really don't know."

"Well then thats all I wanted to know."

With that we were transported back to my household where I wanted to go back to sleep. "Well then its been fun, but now for me to sleep." Yoshito nodded silently and gathered himself in the bed to sleep with me. The next time I woke up, we were cuddling together.

**Next chapter will start the conflicts that Yuuto and his Sekirei are to face. If you thought that this was hardcore, then you've got another thing coming, because this isn't an inch of what could be at all. ~ Sincerely docorlando2**


End file.
